


It's Okay I'm Here

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: P5 Fluff Bingo [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Can be seen as either platonic or romantic your choice, Fluff Bingo, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Of course the first thing Ryuji did when Akira came back to Tokyo for the summer was give him the biggest tightest hug he’d ever given....So the first thing Ryuji did was take Akira’s hand and get him out of the theater.(The boys watch a movie and a scene brings back some bad memories.)





	It's Okay I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluff Bingo on Tumblr and requested by Captmickey: Akira and Ryuji + Comfort Hug

Of course the first thing Ryuji did when Akira came back to Tokyo for the summer was give him the biggest tightest hug he’d ever given.

 

The second thing Ryuji did was check him on, ask him how he was doing, etc, etc.

 

Finally the third thing Ryuji did was tell Akira about a movie that just came out and “IT LOOKS SO AWESOME, WE GOTTA SEE IT MAN!”

 

So of course the two make plans to go see it the next day.

 

Ryuji got to the theater first and was practically bouncing with excitement by the time Akira joined him.

 

While the two waited in line, Akira asked Ryuji about the movie they were seeing. 

 

“Oh it’s like a big-budget action flick ‘bout a former spy who’s got a team of fellow other former spies and they’re taking on a big conspiracy.”

 

“Heh, heh. You miss the Phantom Thief days that much huh?” Akira said with a smirk and a wink

 

“Shaddup, like you’re any better. I saw you twirling your pen like your old knife yesterday.” Ryuji responded as he elbowed Akira

 

Honestly while Ryuji did certainly miss going into the Metaverse and kicking shadow ass and changing hearts and being a hero; THIS was what he missed the most from last year. Just simply hanging out with Akira.

 

Soon the boys got their tickets and picked up snacks from the concession stand (Ryuji made sure to get the largest popcorn size since he was so sure that Akira was STILL that ass who’d eat the popcorn during the previews) and headed to their theater.

 

So far the movie was a lot of fun, cheesy as hell, but a lot of fun.

 

_ “So your plan to sneak into the event is to make a huge spectacle that everyone’s gonna be watching?” _

 

_ “Well when you put it that way, it sounds like a terrible plan.” _

 

Ryuji grinned as he leaned over to Akira and whispered, “Hey dude, did you get into movies when we weren’t looking?”

 

Akira simply responded by flicking a piece of popcorn at Ryuji’s face.

 

The main character really did remind Ryuji a bit of Akira to be honest or rather  _ Joker _ . Hell, a bunch of characters reminded him of their group. Heh, guess Akira had a point.

 

The movie continued with a big party scene with Not-Akira being a dramatic dumbass but also pulling off some cool spy moves. Soon came an awesome car chase… and that was when things took a turn.

 

The group was about to caught by the bad guys when the main character decided to open the car door and roll out. The other cars immediately stopped when the drivers saw him standing in the middle of the road with his hands up.

 

Ryuji bit his lip, this was getting a little too familiar for comfort. He glances at Akira who’s looking at the screen with wide eyes.

 

“Dude, you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine… just wasn’t expecting this is all.”

 

“Are you su...”

 

“I’m fine Ryuji!” Akira snapped back, earning some annoyed hushes from the other people in the theater.

 

A scene played out with the team wondering what was going to happen to their leader and agreeing to form a plan. Then it switches to the main character tied to a chair and getting slapped in the face.

 

_ “We can make this easy for you. Just tell us where your little friends are and who they are and maybe the courts will go easy on you.” _

 

The main character says nothing and glares at the corrupt cop. It earns him another slap and the cop grinding his foot against his.

 

The scene continued and Ryuji found himself becoming more and more uncomfortable. What the hell man, this was supposed to be a fun cheesy action movie not…

 

_ *Pant**Pant**Pant* _

 

!!!

 

“Akira!?”

 

Akira looked pale as he seemed to stare at nothing while holding his knees in a death grip.

 

“Akira! Akira say somth...”

 

_ *SHHHHHH!* _

 

Ryuji glared at the people shushing him and decided he couldn’t take care of Akira here.

 

So the first thing Ryuji did was take Akira’s hand and get him out of the theater.

 

The second thing Ryuji did was find a quiet spot. Easier said than done at a busy movie theater in Shibuya but he somehow managed with a bench just outside the building.

 

Finally the third thing Ryuji did was talk to Akira and try to calm him down.

 

“Listen to me Akira. It’s okay, you’re not there. We’re in Shibuya, it’s August. I’m right here, it’s gonna be okay.”

 

Akira’s breathing started to slow down and steady itself. He looks at Ryuji with that same wide eyed scared expression.

 

“Ry-Ryuji...”

 

“I’m right here. C-can you be by yourself? I wanna get you some water.”

 

“...I… I.... yeah… I can.”

 

Ryuji nods and rushes back inside to the concession stand as fast as he can. He just as quickly returns with a bottle of water, uncaps it, and hands it to Akira.

 

Akira attempts to down the entire bottle but Ryuji stops him, “Slow down, you’re gonna choke yourself.”

 

A few minutes pass as Akira takes sips from the bottle and Ryuji sits by his side. Eventually Akira seems to calm down enough to turn to him and speak.

 

“I… I’m sorry. This was supposed to be a fun day out and I ruined...”

 

“Dude don’t say that. You can’t help it if that movie brought back some bad memories. I ain’t upset.”

 

“But you’re going to miss the rest of the mov-”

 

“It’s a movie! There’s like a billion other ones I can watch… I’ve only got one of you man.”

 

The two are once again silent until Ryuji clears his throat and speaks up.

 

“...Hey Akira, I’m gonna put my arm around ya and pull ya close. That okay? If you don’t wanna, that’s fine it’s up to you.”

 

Akira wordlessly nods and calmly sighs as Ryuji pulls him in a comforting hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
